icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CreddieCupcake/Until We Say Goodbye
AN: I have no idea why I just wrote this. I was up for about 39 hours sleep, slept last night, and decided to write this today. So that's probably part of it. xD Nothing sparked this. I just decided to write it. :) Warning: even though I was listening to One Direction while I wrote this, it's kinda sad. My apologies. :o I debated about posting this (especially because I've had so little sleep), but here it is. __________________________________________________________________________________ Okay you guys. We all know that iCarly is ending soon, and we all know what that means. I know it hurts to think about it, but our time on this Wiki will draw to a close. Some will leave immediately, some just after the end, and some will leave a while after the show ends. Some might even stay on here forever, but there's no denying that the Wiki will become far less active, even if we try really hard to stay connected. The friends we made here, we'll probably either lose contact with or meet in another fandom somewhere. Maybe we'll still email, maybe we'll add them on facebook (please note: i do NOT recommend this. it's incredibly unsafe.), or maybe we'll agree to join some other site and virtually "hang out" with them. Our enemies, those people that annoyed us to no end, we'll be rid of. You won't have to deal with each other and the comments made back and forth. You won't have to argue your point anymore. No more fights. No more debates. No more...anything. Because odds are, they'll be gone or you'll be gone or you'll both be gone. So this brings me to a point: Guys, there isn't much time left. If you've always admired someone and wanted to tell them, then tell them now, because they might not be here at the end of the show, and you will have lost your chance. If someone became your best friend or got you through a rough time in your life just by being there, tell them now, because they might not be here at the end of the show, and you will have lost your chance. If you don't get along with someone and you roll your eyes whenever you see a comment from them, shrug it off. Trust me, I know that that's like. But we don't have much time left. It would be a shame to spend the rest of your time focusing on arguments and debates and "making sure they know I'm right." I know most of us are really obsessed with our ship of choice. Some of you guys would probably tackle someone to the ground in real life to defend your ship. Some of us are on 37 other sites for this and are incredibly involved in the fandom. We all get really touchy - especially since it's drawing to a close and we practically have a love triangle right now - about what's "canon" and what ship "has to happen". But here's the reality: It's about to be over. Once the show ends, canon is over. If your ship lost, it lost it's chance. It didn't happen, and that's that. You'll have to live with it, because that's reality. If your ship won, that's still that. It won. When you think about the world and all the things going on right now, that isn't particularly impacting. The two people on a TV show on Nickelodeon that you wanted to get together, did. I'm not saying that it's stupid to ship or that you've wasted your time. I'm not telling you not to be a hardcore shipper (you won't hear that from me, I promise xD). I'm not telling you not to care or not to mourn or not to celebrate. I'm just saying that when it's over...it's over. That's it. One show, one episode, is over. And your life will keep going and my life will keep going. Don't waste the time we have left arguing and hurting people. Don't waste the time we have left being rude about your opinions or someone else's opinion. This Wiki is an amazing place. Don't waste it, guys. There isn't much time left. Let's keep this place peaceful and happy until we say goodbye. Category:Blog posts